Joy
by L'amour est vie
Summary: Cronus is defeated! and what happens immediatly after. Original idea for the first one goes to Cottfan24. I'm sorry but i really liked this idea. JxT and AxA with the usual fluff. Feel free to comment, dont mind what it is. just want your opinion


**Joy**

It was done. The prophecy for filled. They had beaten Cronus down until he was forced to surrender. The feeling of relief, joy and triumph washed over them like a tidal wave. They escorted Cronus to Tartarous along with Hades and Campe to ensure that he remained locked up.

The high that was floating around them disappeared when they went to Hera. And reality came crashing down.

"You can return to your previous lives, we won't interfere or contact you. You can be normal." She spoke softly. She had begun to think of them as her children. It would cause her great pain to see them leave. But they would never see that.

Jay cast his eyes around the room, looking at his team mates. Odie was staring at his shoes, like the meaning of life was written on them. Herry's eyes were the size of plates as her gaped at Hera, his chin quivering ever so slightly. Neil stared at his mirror for a few seconds before sighing and putting it away. This was an alarming sight. Atlanta and Archie were looking at each other, oblivious to their surroundings. They were together, and even though they hadn't confessed it yet, he was sure that they were in love. Finally he looked at Theresa sitting next to him. She stared back at him, her eyes usually a bright and beautiful green were cloudy with tears. How could he leave her? After their kiss on the beach they had become more than friends, but he had never told her how much he loved her. He had assumed that they had years together, now it seemed they had hours. Something he refused to accept. He stood up, the first movement since the crushing news. Turned to Hera and spoke with as much force as he could muster.

"Uh Ms. Hera, I think I speak for everyone when I say that we don't want to leave the Brownstone." The rest of the team looked at their leader with hope glittering in their eyes. "It's been our home for two years and we want it to stay that way. At least until we graduate. We've formed bonds with each other," he made a quick glance at Theresa who smiled shyly at him "that should not be broken. This is just my opinion though." He turned to his friends before focusing on Theresa and hoping she would stay.

The Hero's jumped up and began expressing how much they needed to stay, how they wanted to be together and how much they had become a family. Theresa stood and took Jay's hand before turning to Hera.

"Were assuming though that it's alright that we stay?" She murmured, almost afraid to hear the answer. Jay squeezed her hand and looked at Hera waiting for her answer that would decide their fates.

Hera was surprised by their response, she assumed that they would want to leave, but then again what did she know about mortals? She felt Zeues' hand on her shoulder. She looked at the other gods who had gathered. They all nodded their heads, except for Hercules.

"Oh let them stay!" He wailed. "What harm can it do?" He blew his nose on and tissue, causing Aphrodite to wrinkle her nose and slide closer to Hermes.

Hera thought for a moment before facing the 7 hero's once more. She looked at each of their faces and noticed the same expression. Hope and longing. She also noticed Jay and Theresa holding hands as well as Archie's arm around Atlanta's waist. She felt the need to roll her eyes. 7 hormonal teenagers living together. What did she expect to happen? She smiled and nodded. She turned away just as the cheering broke out.

Herry had grabbed Odie into a tight hug, and was jumping up and down. Neil had his mirror out, a sign things were normal. Atlanta tackled Archie and hugged him tightly before kissing him quickly, but passionately. Jay had his arms around Theresa and felt pure bliss. He couldn't remember ever being this happy. Theresa tilted her head upwards and he kissed her softly.

* * *

Back at the Brownstone they pilled into the living room for a movie. Odie went to make popcorn while Archie picked out the movie. Atlanta plonked down on the couch waiting for Archie. While Theresa and Jay cuddled on the second couch. Odie returned with the gigantic bowl of popcorn and sat with Herry on the floor. Neil, mirror in hand sat on the huge armchair. Half way through Odie went to bed, followed by Neil who announced he needed his beauty sleep. The movie got turned off, as almost everyone was exhausted. Theresa made a dash to the bathroom, beating Archie and Herry.

Jay was in his room, pacing. He was thinking about how to tell Theresa that he was seriously in love with her. He saw 2 possible outcomes, a) she would tell him that she loved him too and his life would become perfect or b) she would not return this level of feelings and he would sink into a deep depression things would get awkward and he would become a hermit. He was being dramatic, but he now understood what Archie meant by fear of rejection. Jay paused for a moment trying to decide whether he would rather take on Cronus again or be rejected by Theresa….He heard the bathroom door open and the padding of feet. He peeked out his door just in time to see a flash of red hair before her door closed.

Archie spotted Jay poking his head out his door as he made his way to the bathroom. He grinned realising that Jay must be in the painful stage of "oh-god-i-really-love-her-but-what-if-dosent-feel-the-same-way? A stage that he had managed to overcome with Atlanta.

He spoke to Jay with a voice of experience. "It's best just to tell her." Jay jumped in shock having not seen him there. "You'll hate yourself forever if you don't. So good luck" He winked at a gaping Jay before shutting the bathroom door.

Theresa got into her night gown and was sitting on her bed trying to make out the voices coming from the hallway. She knew one was Archie, but couldn't make out the second. She gave up on identifying the mystery person and assumed it was Atlanta. She was about to climb into bed when a light knocking made her jump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Archie made his way back to his room. He shut his door, grabbed the poetry book he had been reading and flopped on the bed. He got about 2 lines in when Atlanta sauntered in and sat next to him.

"Do you not know how to knock?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. He was actually thrilled to see her, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"I do, I just prefer to have the element of surprise" She grinned at him. "Besides, there's something I want to tell you". She whispered mysteriously. "I think you want to tell me the same thing, but I'm not sure. And since it was you that made the first move, I figure it's my turn now"

He frowned, slightly confused by her statement. "It's not like were keeping score."

She pulled him up into an upright position across from her and kissed him gently. She put her hands on his neck and whispered in his ear.

"I love you Archie." His whole body tingled and he felt his eyes widen. It's amazing how just 4 words can have such an effect on you. He felt like he was flying, soaring through the air, but Atlanta was with him. And this made it so much better. He cupped her petite face in his hands and kissed her.

"I love you too, always will." With this he pulled her onto his chest and lay down kissing her. Passion and love swarming over them like a summer breeze…

* * *

"Come in" She called. She looked up and blushed as she saw him.

"Hey, I um…….well you see I wanted to……."He had no idea of how to say this. She grinned when she realised I was not going to comment further at my failed attempt of a sentence.

"Don't give yourself an amerism Jay" She smiled warmly at me. My heart decided this was a good time to see how fast it could go.

"You can tell me anything". She was starting to get worried. What if he changed his mind about them?

I took a deep breath and walked over to window, wondering how to begin when it hit me. The epiphany that changed my whole perspective on what I was doing. I loved her. More than anything in the world, so how could I not tell the girl I loved how I felt? It was so simple. I loved her and she needed to know that. I turned to her, still sitting on the bed. Concern covered her beautiful face.

"Jay? Are you ok? I don't think I've ever seen you this tense." She spoke softly, as if not to upset me. I crossed the room, stood in front of her and pulled her off the bed and a cupped her face in my hands and whispered

"I love you, and I want to be with you always." I watched her face carefully, waiting for the reaction that would decide my fate, but I barely got a chance. She kissed me forcefully, her hands on my shoulders. I ran my fingers through her hair.

He loves me. He loves me. 3 words never sounded so wonderful. He wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tight. He stepped closer trying to extinguish any space between us, but he tripped on the rug and sent us both crashing onto the bed. I laughed and this convenient mistake. He shook his head, slightly disorientated, before turning to face me. I rested my forehead against his and murmured.

"I love you too, by the way" I smiled at how relaxed I sounded even though I was far from it.

"I kinda took your reaction as conformation that you felt the same" I grinned. Nothing could ever beat the feeling of hearing someone say that they loved you. Nothing. It was at this point that I noticed what she was wearing and wondered how I had not noticed before. Her light blue I suppose you would say nightgown (though it was the sexiest nightgown I had ever seen) was slipping down her shoulders slightly. I ran fingers along her collar bone, enjoying the softness. I felt her hand along my stomach then, realising my shirt had risen up. I smiled and chuckled

"Your hands are cold" And the nightgown was removed…


End file.
